Mis fantasmas por fin estan en paz
by Kami no Qraz
Summary: Sugawara Koushi sabía muchas cosas. Sabía todos los pequeños y grandes secretos de su equipo, y estaba dispuesto a guardarlos como si de los propios se tratara. Pero tenía un secreto que nunca podría decirle a nadie. Estaba profundamente enamorado de su mejor amigo.


Sugawara Koushi sabía muchas cosas.

Sabía que Hinata era un cabeza dura que nunca se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta que una pelea le hiciera separarse por unos días de Kageyama.

Sabía que durante un tiempo Tsukishima estuvo completamente enamorado de Hinata.

Que Yamaguchi aun no decía nada sobre sus sentimientos.

Sabía que Noya entrenaba cada vez más duro porque tenía miedo de que Asahi se pudiera ir de nuevo.

Que Tanaka estaba teniendo una crisis existencial, porque en ocasiones se quedaba viendo demasiado tiempo a Enoshita.

Sabía muchas, muchas cosas.

Después de todo su madre siempre dijo que era una persona muy perceptiva incluso de pequeño.

Y como sabía esas cosas… sabía que Daichi nunca lo vería de la misma manera que él lo veía.

No es que fuera pesimista, después de todo siempre estaba dispuesto a ver lo mejor en una situación que parecía perdida para los demás.

Pero con respecto a Daichi, simplemente sabía que era imposible que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Si le preguntaran como se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran más que platónicos por Daichi, Suga contestaría que fue el primer día que lo nombraron capitán.

Siempre existió esa atracción, como si Daichi tuviera un campo magnético que jalaba a Suga, no importando donde estuviera.

Pero cuando por primera vez vio la mirada decidida y confiable que tenía su amigo ese día el primer pensamiento que su mente pudo procesar fue:

Estoy jodido.

Porque su amigo siempre estaba ahí, a su lado, sonriendo, jugando, estudiando, haciendo babosadas juntos, pasando casi cada minuto despiertos el uno junto al otro.

En momentos pensaba que sus sentimientos se iban a ir desvaneciendo conforme pasara el tiempo, que mientras más momentos pasara junto a Daichi las mariposas en su estómago se iban a aburrir, e iban a desaparecer.

Sin embargo al destino, universo o lo que fuera le encantaba enseñarle a las personas que estaban mal, así que conforme más tiempo pasaba junto a Daichi más y más profundos se iban haciendo sus sentimientos.

Y entonces llego el año en el cual todos aquellos energéticos y especiales niños llegaron al equipo.

No lo tomen a mal, Suga adora a todos los mocosos que están en el club de voleibol, están a su cuidado después de todo, y le encanta saber que son su responsabilidad tanto como son la de Daichi.

El problema está exactamente en eso.

Cuando todos están juntos, ya sea entrenando, comiendo, o solo pasando el tiempo… él siente como si fueran una familia, una familia de verdad.

Daichi siendo el papá, siempre detrás de los niños, intentando que no se hagan daño, que hagan las cosas de acuerdo a las reglas, que no incendien el lugar en donde están. Y él, él se siente como la mamá (que se joda la heteronormatividad, los hombres también pueden ser cariñosos, y prestar atención y cuidado a los niños), siempre cuidando el lado emocional, hablando con todos, dándoles seguridad, estabilidad emocional, un hombro en el cual llorar, un lugar al cual acudir cuando están tristes.

En ocasiones siente que Asahi podría ser algo así como un tío, pero después tiene un ataque de ansiedad y recuerda que es otro de sus niños, que debe cuidarlo y protegerlo del estrés.

Y en ocasiones, cuando todos están comiendo, puede permitirse soñar con un futuro así, un futuro en donde tendría una enorme familia con Daichi, lleno de risas, de gritos, de diversión y de pequeños problemas.

Pero sabe que no puede ser.

Porque Daichi nunca lo vera de esa manera.

-¿Qué piensas Suga? – escucha la voz de su mejor amigo detrás suyo, el entrenamiento esta a punto de terminar, y todos están recogiendo las cosas, lo más probable es que terminen pasando por unos bollos. Soltó un suspiro.

-en que vamos a terminar gastándonos todo el dinero que tenemos ahorrado comprándole comida al equipo – fue su respuesta, en parte era verdad, los chicos comían como si se estuvieran muriendo de hambre la mayor parte del tiempo.

-pero tenemos que alimentarlos, después de todo queremos que crezcan sanos y fuertes, además, con los ahorros de los dos tenemos dinero suficiente como para alimentarlos con bollos unos cuantos meses más ¿no crees? – ese tipo de preguntas eran las que lo desarmaban por completo, la completa honestidad y cariño que le mostraba Daichi. Lo hacia sentirse querido, claro que si, pero el tipo de cariño que quería era muy diferente al que recibía.

Así que simplemente sonrió, y continúo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Muchas veces Suga se preguntaba ¿Por qué no puedo estar con Daichi? Y la respuesta siempre le llegaba de la misma manera.

Michimiya Yui era el más perfecto ejemplo de la chica perfecta para Daichi.

Alta, atlética, con una gran personalidad, y un pensamiento que se podía enfocar solo en una cosa, y esa cosa era el voleibol.

Ellos dos pasaban tiempo juntos, sonreían juntos, y tenían ese aire de pareja perfecta que no muchas personas lograban crear.

Y eso molestaba un poco a Suga.

Pero solo un poco, porque sabía que no tenía oportunidad.

Si, sonaba muy pesimista y derrotado, pero tenía que hacer así las cosas, no quería que por culpa de una ilusión terminara con el corazón roto.

Por eso mismo se prometió que a partir de ese día iba a intentar mantenerse un poco alejado de Daichi, que pondría distancia entre ambos y dejaría a su corazón abrirse a nuevas personas.

Cerró los ojos un momento, si, lograría hacerlo, no importaba cuanto costara.

Al día siguiente comenzó a poner en marcha su plan, sabía que Tanaka y Noya almorzaban en el techo, hace mucho que no convivía con ellos fuera del entrenamiento. Tomo su comida y se dirigió a paso rápido al techo, no quería encontrarse con nadie.

Cuando llego lo primero que lo recibió fue el silencio, cosa extraña, ya que se supone que ahí deberían estar los dos más ruidosos jugadores del equipo.

Tal vez no se encontraran ahí en ese momento.

Soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer contra la pared.

¿Estaba evitando a Daichi? ¿Ese era su gran plan?

La respuesta era obvia, necesitaba evitarlo, no verlo en todo momento, no pasar cada momento despierto a su lado. Dejó que su cabeza descansara en sus brazos, no sabía cómo lo lograría, si es que acaso lo hacía, pero no tenía otra opción.

-Oh, Suga-san ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí arriba? – esa era la voz de Noya, levanto su cabeza y se encontró frente a frente con el energético libero.

-Quería ver si podía comer con ustedes – le respondió con honestidad, por un momento pensó que solo era Noya el que se encontraba ahí, pero al levantar un poco más la cabeza pudo ver a Tanaka y a ¿Asahi?

¿Qué estaba haciendo la estrella con esos dos?

-¡Claro que puedes Suga – san! – respondió Tanaka, acercándose y pasando un brazo por encima de él – aunque se me hace un poco raro, la mayoría de las veces comes don Daichi-san – continuo después de un breve silencio.

Así que ellos también lo notaron ¿Qué acaso todo el mundo sabía de su apego a Daichi?

-Si, pero he notado que casi no paso tiempo con ustedes chicos, por eso decidí que hoy era el momento perfecto para hacerlo – sabía que se oía estúpido, pero esperaba que los otros se lo tragaran.

-¡Suga-san nos quiere! – grito Noya al cabo de unos segundos, lanzándose contra él.

Lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y acaricio suavemente su cabeza, claro que los quería, eran sus mocosos después de todo.

El almuerzo se pasó rápidamente entre risas y conversaciones en voz alta.

Las clases pasaron con regularidad, tenía que prestar atención si deseaba entrar a una buena universidad, aunque en aquel instante no estaba por completo concentrado en lo que los profesores ponían en el pizarrón.

Cuando llego el momento de la práctica se dijo a si mismo que tenía que mantener la charada que todo estaba bien, no importaba que pasara.

-Hoy no te vi a la hora del almuerzo – Daichi, como siempre, apareciendo cuando menos lo esperaba.

-Si, hoy tenía ganas de almorzar con Noya y Tanaka, sabes que no pasó mucho tiempo con ellos – respondió rápidamente, intentando mantener un poco de distancia entre ellos.

Daichi lo volteo a ver.

-La próxima vez dime, sería buena idea que de vez en cuando el equipo almorzara junto – con esas palabras el capitán se alejó, dejándolo con frio, ¡lo que menos quería era pasar más tiempo con él!

La práctica siguió su ritmo habitual, bueno, lo más habitual que se podía con Kageyama enojado con Hinata. No estaba muy seguro que paso, solo sabía que Hinata estaba triste la mayor parte del tiempo y que Kageyama parecía más dispuesto que nunca a volver a ser el rey de la cancha.

Esos dos siempre eran problemáticos. Tendría que hablar con ellos en algún momento.

Pero antes tenía que asegurarse que Tsukishima estaba bien, concia aquellas miradas que le estaba dirigiendo al energético rematador, parecía que todos en aquel equipo tenían algún tipo de sentimiento que creían no correspondido.

Soltó otro suspiro.

Últimamente estaba suspirando demasiado.

Esa tarde se quedó a hablar con Tsukishima, tenía que hacerle saber que estaba de su lado, no importaba que pasara, y si en media platica sus sentimientos por Daichi encontraron una forma de colarse, bueno, nadie tenía que saber de quién estaba hablando.

(Tal vez el fuera quien prestara más atención a los demás, pero Tsukishima comenzó a aprender, no tardaría demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta)

Lentamente los días continuaron pasando, su plan para evitar a Daichi cambiaba dependiendo de con quien se encontrara.

En ocasiones estaba con Hinata, ayudándolo con lo que fuera, en otras estaba con Tanaka y Noya, comiendo y haciendo bromas en el techo, o si no estaba con Kyoko, leyendo tranquilamente en la biblioteca.

Si, sabía que no podría durar mucho antes de que su mejor amigo lo notara.

-Me estas evitando – fue lo que escucho ese día después del entrenamiento, mientras terminaban de recoger las cosas.

Se quedó helado un momento, no había pasado una semana y ya lo había notado.

-Claro que no, solo no he tenido mucho tiempo libre – respondió automáticamente, no tenía una excusa preparada para la inevitable confrontación, sabía que iba a terminar pasando tarde o temprano, pero no quería mentirle a Daichi.

-Vaya, no has tenido tiempo libre – esa voz la conocía, era la voz que usaba Daichi cuando estaba comenzando a enojarse – no has tenido tiempo libre, pero has ayudado a Hinata en todo lo que puedas, has comido con Tanaka y Noya casi todos los días y tú y Kyoko ya casi terminan de reorganizar la biblioteca –

El gimnasio se quedó en silencio, no sabía que responder, entendía que estuviera enojado, pero eso no quería decir que pudiera reclamarle.

-Si Daichi, no he tenido tiempo – contestó terminando de guardar la red, sin voltearse a ver a su amigo.

-Entonces solo no tienes tiempo para mi – escucho a continuación, y ese tono, era algo que nunca había escuchado en todo el tiempo que conocía a Daichi.

Lo volteo a ver y le dedico (lo que esperaba que fuera) una de sus más brillantes sonrisas.

-¡Claro que no! Solo nuestros horarios no han coincidido, pero no te preocupes, la próxima semana vamos a comer juntos – sabía que era una promesa que no podría cumplir, pero esperaba que fuera lo que Daichi quisiera oír.

Cuando vio la sonrisa que su capitán le dirigía sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

Eso hizo que sintiera un pulso de culpa en su interior, detestaba tener que mentirle a Daichi.

La siguiente semana paso casi al mismo ritmo que esa, si, era algo cobarde esconderse cada vez que veía a alguien con el menor parecido a su mejor amigo, pero realmente no sabía que más hacer.

Ese día estaba almorzando con Tanaka y Noya como siempre cuando Asahi apareció y le pidió hablar con él.

-No sé qué está pasando Suga, pero nunca te he visto tan desconcentrado en una práctica, y mucho menos he visto a Daichi ser tan exigente e irracional – comenzó Asahi, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos – si, todos estamos muy felices por que Hinata y Kageyama por fin hayan aceptado sus sentimientos y dejaran de ser idiotas con respecto a eso, pero ahora tenemos que lidear con un capitán que parece estar a punto de pedirnos lo imposible –

Asahi tenía un corazón de pollo la mayor parte de las veces, sin embargo, cuando se ponía en el plan serio tenía una forma de hablarle a los demás que te hacia respetarlo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – cuestiono derrotado.

-Lo que has estado evitando, tienes que hablar con él Suga, no se que paso entre ustedes como para hacer que lo evitaras de esta manera, pero esto no puede continuar, así que a partir de ahora te prohíbo que vengas acá arriba a menos que traigas a Daichi contigo – si, cuando hablaba en ese tono serio tenías que respetarlo.

Soltó un nuevo suspiro.

A ese paso iba a terminar perdiendo su alma*

Esperaría a que la práctica terminara para hablar con Daichi.

Asahi tenía razón, el capitán estaba realmente sádico con todos ellos, exigiendo, gritando, jalando hasta que todos terminaban en el piso sudando y con dificultad para respirar.

Por un momento noto la cara de miedo de Kageyama, y supo que estaba pensando en su tiempo en la escuela media, si, Daichi estaba enojado, pero eso no quería decir que los demás iban a pagarlo por él.

-Daichi – comenzó en cuanto termino el entrenamiento.

El capitán ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, simplemente guardando todas sus cosas rápidamente.

Genial, ahora Daichi quería aplicarle el mismo trato.

-Daichi, por favor escúchame – sabía que no tenía derecho a pedirlo, pero en ese momento no le quedaba de otra.

El capitán se quedó en la puerta, aun sin voltearlo a ver.

-Se que no he estado siendo el mejor amigo que te mereces – comenzó, no sabía que más decir, su mente estaba en blanco – entiendo que estés molesto, pero por favor, si esa molestia es conmigo dímelo – termino, mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Decírtelo – escucho, y levanto lentamente la mirada – dime, cuando debería decírtelo ¿Cuándo almorzamos juntos? ¿Cuándo vamos caminando a casa? ¿Cuándo entre clases pasamos el tiempo juntos? – Con cada nueva palabra intentaba hacerse lo más pequeño posible, conocía a Daichi, sabía que nunca recurriría a la violencia, pero con cada nueva palabra entendía más y más el sufrimiento de su amigo. –Dime Koushi, ¿cuándo debería decírtelo? – se quedó un segundo en silencio, no sabía que responder, escucho un suspiro y de pronto una mano apareció frente a él – no tiene que decirme que está pasando, solo no desaparezcas así de nuevo – y de un momento a otro se encontró apresado contra el cuerpo que conocía tan bien.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se aferro con fuerza a los hombros de su amigo, apretándolo con todo aquel cariño que sabía que no podría expresar con palabras.

-Daichi – susurro.

Y de un momento a otro algo que nunca imagino que podría suceder, sucedió.

Porque de un momento a otro los labios de su mejor amigo estaban sobre los suyos, consumiendo su alma, su ser, su mera existencia, como si estuvieran hechos para estar conectados de esa forma.

-No se si esto lo arregla o lo hecha a perder todo Koushi, pero por favor no desaparezcas de nuevo – escucho en su oído cuando se separaron, y no pudo evitar dejar salir un pequeño sollozo.

Porque todo lo que había deseado de repente se presentó ante él en bandeja de plata.

-Por que debería desaparecer si esto es todo lo que he querido – susurro de vuelta, apretando aún más su agarre en Daichi.

Resulta que él no era el único que tenía sentimientos escondidos por el otro. Y que la única razón por la cual Yui y Daichi eran tan unidos era porque tarde o temprano terminarían transformándose en medios hermanos. Y que Daichi pensó que lo estaba evitando porque se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y estaba evitándolo porque no lo correspondía.

Dejo escapar una risita.

Eran ridículos.

Toda aquella situación era ridícula.

Si los días siguientes el entrenamiento volvió a ser lo que siempre fue, bueno, nadie tenía que saber que era por que cada noche Suga le daba un beso de más a Daichi.

Sugawara Koushi sabía muchas cosas…

Pero no las sabía todas.


End file.
